Secret Crush
by wind.le-vent
Summary: - CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! - Dua kasus pembunuhan dan pembantaian terjadi, suasana terasa mencekam. Siapa dibalik semua ini? Sementara itu Izaya masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Warning! Shonen-ai/Yaoi, Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1: About Me, You, and Him

_**A Durarara and Naruto X-OVER Fanfiction..**_

**SECRET CRUSH**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, action, romance, crime, SHONEN-AI/YAOI

**DISCLAIMER:** Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING:** Mengandung shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada ksempatan untuk "back"

**Summary:** Seorang guru baru misterius muncul di Raira Gakuen. Sementara itu Shizuo dan Izaya yang sedang berkelahi, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan teman lama mereka. Siapakah dia?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Ini fanfic crossover pertama yang kubuat untuk menjawab tantangan dari _Sanao Mikaru_.

Chara dari anime Naruto yang diambil hanya Naruto saja.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1: About Me, You, and Him -<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tap..tap..tap.."<p>

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema di suatu lorong yang panjang nana sepi. Di samping kanan dan kiri telihat ruangan-ruangan dengan meja dan kursi tertata berderet dengan rapi. Seseorang bersepatu hitam menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan suatu ruangan di ujung koridor. Mengatur nafasnya lalu perlahan membuka pintu abu-abu di depannya. Diapun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu.

Diedarkannya kedua mata biru sapphire-nya ke seluruh ruangan. Seolah mengabsen satu per satu orang yang ada di sana. Bibir merah jambunya mengulaskan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Ohayou gozaimasu..(_selamat pagi_)," sapa sosok laki-laki berambut pirang cerah jabrik itu ramah.

"Ohayou..(_pagi_)," balas para remaja yang duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

Para remaja itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama. Seragam sekolah Raira Gakuen.

Laki-laki berjas hitam itu berjalan menuju depan kelas dan menghadap ke arah para siswa. Membetulkan letak kacamata bingkai hitamnya sebentar.

"Namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. (_namaku Uzumaki Naruto_). Aku adalah guru baru yang akan menggantikan Takeru-sensei mulai hari ini. Yoroshiku (_salam kenal_)," kata guru berkulit coklat karamel itu memperkenalkan diri.

Diapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja guru yang disediakan di pojok depan kiri kelas. Mengambil sesuatu di dalam rak meja, sebuah buku tebal berwarna biru tua. Pada sampul buku itu terpampang judul "Mathemathics". Sepertinya Naruto-sensei akan mengajarkan pelajaran matematika di kelas itu.

"Okey, karena ini hari pertamaku mengajar bukan berarti aku akan memberi kelonggaran pada kalian. Pelajaran ini adalah Bab 3, Trigonometri. Akan kumulai dari yang paling dasar."

Naruto-sensei mengambil kapur tulis dari dalam kotak kapur tulis. Diapun mulai menulis deretan angka-angka pada papan tulis hitam itu.

"Eh? Guru baru itu tampan juga ya?" bisik seorang murid perempuan pada teman di bangku sebelahnya.

"Iya. Dia manis," sahut temannya yang lain.

"Aku benci matematika," gumam seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya ke depan, tiduran di atas mejanya.

"Kida-kun, kau tidak suka matekamatika? Kau kan pintar dalam pelajaran apapun," sahut seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Di dada kanannya terdapat _name tag _bertuliskan 'Ryugamine Mikado'.

"Eh? Walaupun aku jago di banyak pelajaran, tapi..untuk matematika pengecualian. Aku tidak suka."

"Kalau dibandingkan denganku yang biasa-biasa saja, rasanya…Kida-kun sangat hebat."

"Eh?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," ucap pemuda bernama Mikado itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mikado kembali memperhatikan pelajaran Naruto-sensei di depan dengan seriusnya. Sedangkan Kida tidur dengan kepala diletakkan di atas meja.

"TAKK!"

Satu kapur tulis terlempar cepat mengenai kepala Kida dengan tepat.

"AW!" teriak pemuda dengan jaket putih berhoodie dibalik jas birunya itu seraya memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kida Masaomi! Jangan kau kira bangkumu di belakang, lantas bisa tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kau bisa melakukannya di pelajaran lain, tapi tidak dengan pelajaranku," tegur Naruto-sensei dengan tegas.

"Gomen sensei.. (_maaf sensei.._)," kata Kida pelan.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

"Dia guru yang mengerikan," gerutu Kida.

"Hahaha.."

Mikado hanya tertawa kecil melihat sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya di langit biru. Seorang pemuda sekitar dua puluh empat tahunan berjalan menyusuri taman yang sepi. Rambut pirangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua saku celana hitamnya. Di mulutnya ada sebatang rokok yang menyala.

Di samping bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri terdapat sebuah _vending machine_ berwarna abu-abu. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya ketika melihat _vending machine_ itu. Kedua bola mata beriris coklat dibalik kacamata birunya menatap mesin itu dengan tajam.

_Aku mendapat firasat buruk._

"Ara..sendirian saja, Shizu-chan?"

Terdengat suara seorang laki-laki yang suara sangat dikenal laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Shizu-chan' tadi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya langsung menghilang. Dibuangnya puntung rokok ke atas tanah lalu diinjaknya dengan sepatu hitamnya.

Laki-laki berpakaian bartender itu berbalik dan menatap sosok laki-laki berjaket hitam berhoodie bulu di hadapannya.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" panggil laki-laki pirang itu dengan suara nyaringnya yang menggelegar.

"Ha ha ha.. Suaramu masih saja sumbang Shizu-chan," ejek laki-laki berjaket hoodie itu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali hah? Namaku Heiwajima Shizuo, bukan Shizu-chan. Dan kau, sudah keperingatkan untuk tidak menginjakkan kakimu lagi di Ikebukuro. Kenapa kau masih datang kemari?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih. Duduk dengan santai di sana sambil melipat kedua kakinya. Diapun menatap Shizuo dengan kedua mata merah ruby-nya.

"Aku datang kemari karena aku merindukanmu, Shizu-chan," ucap Izaya disertai senyuman lebarnya yang lebih mirip seringaian.

"Huh?"

Shizuo sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Izaya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Ada apa denganku?_

"Benarkah itu, kutu?" tanya Shizuo memastikan dengan wajah serius.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA… HA HA HA HA HA.."

Tiba-tiba saja Izaya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar area taman itu terkejut dan melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan curiga. Sedangkan Shizuo hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya. tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa dia harus menunggu Izaya selesai tertawa atau pergi meninggalkannya dan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya?

"Ne..Shizu-chan," panggil Izaya dengan suara lembut.

"Hn," sahut Shizuo singkat.

"Kau benar-benar percaya dengan yang kukatakan?" tanya Izaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang bilang kalau aku merindukanmu, tapi.. Kau tidak tahu kan kenapa aku merindukanmu?"

"…"

"Aku merindukan saat-saat indah untuk menganggu harimu, Shizu-chan," tutur Izaya dengan seringaian lebarnya.

"IZAYAAAA..!" teriak Shizuo murka seraya mengangkat _vending machine_ tak berdosa di dekatnya.

Dilemparnya _vending machine_ itu ke arah Izaya. Dengan sigap Izaya menghindar dengan menyingkir ke samping. _Vending machine_ itu jatuh menimpa bangku taman. Dan hancur..

"Ck, ck, ck.. Lemparanmu makin payah saja, Shizu-chan," ejek Izaya masih dengan seringaiannya.

"MATI KAU KUTU!"

Shizuo melepar bangku taman yang diangkatnya ke arah Izaya. Izaya melompatinya dengan gerakan parkour yang dikuasainya.

"Kasihan sekali bangku itu..hancur berkeping-keping. Itulah akibatnya kalau Shizu-chan sedang mengamuk. Ha ha ha..," goda Izaya sekali lagi.

Muncul dua kedutan di urat wajah Shizuo.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Shizu-chan. Ah..aku lupa. Otak protozoan sepertimu mana mungkin bisa. Ha ha ha ha..," tantang Izaya seraya berlari keluar taman itu.

Shizuo mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak lupa diapun mencabut _street sign_ yang bisa didapatnya di pinggir jalan yang dilaluinya. Dipukulkannya _street sign_ itu ke arah Izaya di depannya. Reflek yang bagus dari Izaya, dia bisa menghindar hanya dengan bergeser ke kiri dan ke kanan.

_Ayolah Shizu-chan, kau tidak sepayah ini kan? Aku hafal semua gerakan yang akan kau lakukan. Beri aku pertunjukan baru. Aku tahu kau bisa menyerangku lebih baik lagi._

Kemarahan Shizuo bertambah besar karena tak kunjung berhasil menghajar Izaya. Diapun menyambar street sign lainnya dan meleparkannya ke arah Izaya. Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Izaya melompat ke atas sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Dia berdiri di atas cap depan mobil itu. Diapun berbalik dan menatap Shizuo dengan tatapan megejek.

"Kau payah sekali, Shizu-chan," kata Izaya pelan seolah kecewa dengan Shizuo.

Shizuo berlari dan melancarkan pukulannya ke arah Izaya. Tapi Izaya menghindar dengan turun dari mobil itu. Alhasil pukulan Shizuo menghantam cap depan mobil itu sampai penyok dengan parah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan mobilku?" tanya seseorang dari arah depan supermarket tak jauh dari mobil itu terparkir.

Shizuo dan Izaya menoleh ke arah sang pemilik mobil.

Di tepi trotoar itu terlihat seorang pemuda berkemeja kuning dilengkapi sebuah dasi hitam. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah tas plastik belanjaannya. Sebuah kacamata bingkai hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

Shizuo dan Izaya menatap sosok pemuda pirang itu tak percaya.

"Kau..," gumam pemuda itu.

"Yo! Naru-chan! Sudah lama ya tidak ketemu. Kau sudah kembali ke sini?" tanya Izaya dengan tidak sopanya langsung berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Shizuo memastikan.

"Iya, ini aku. O-genki desu ka? (_apa kabar?_)"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua tidak banyak berubah ya, sejak aku pergi," ujar Naruto seraya menatap Shizuo dan Izaya yang duduk di depannya.

Setelah pertemuan tak disengaja dan insiden penghantaman cap mobil oleh Shizuo, Naruto si pemuda pirang mengajak Shizuo dan Izaya berbincang-bincang di kafe terdekat. Sebuah kafe kecil berinterior zaman dulu. Simple tapi elegan. Akhirnya merekapun duduk berhadapan di dalam kafe itu.

"Izaya yang menggangguku lebih dulu," jawab Shizuo kesal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Shizuo. Diapun menatap pria di sebelah kiri Shizuo.

"Izaya, kau masih bekerja menjadi informan?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Izaya singkat seraya meminum _hot coffee_ yang dipesannya.

"Sudah enam tahun ya kita tidak bertemu. Aku merindukan kalian semua," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman menawan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Izaya.

"Aku menjadi guru di Raira."

"Eeh..?" teriak Shizuo dan Izaya tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan.

"Iya, aku bekerja di sana sebagai guru pengganti. Bekerja di sana serasa mengenang kembali masa-masa SMA kita dulu."

"Kenapa kau memilih menjadi guru?" tanya Shizuo heran.

"Karena aku suka matematika," jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto mengambil jus jeruknya yang ada di atas meja. Lalu meneguknya.

"Sudah punya pacar?" tanya Izaya _to-the-point_.

Naruto menyemburkan jus jeruknya ke arah depan karena kaget. Jus jeruk itu mengenai wajah Shizuo. Alhasil wajah Sizuo dipenuhi oleh cairan kuning itu. Muncul urat-urat kemarahan di wajah Shizuo.

"NARUTO!" teriak Shizuo memanggil nama sahabatnya itu dengan amarah.

"Ah, gomen nasai Shizuo. Aku tidak sengaja. Gomen, hontou ni gomen nasai," ucap Naruto meminta maaf pada Shizuo sembari membersihkan wajah Shizuo dengan tissue yang tersedia di atas meja.

"HA HA HA HA..," tawa Izaya meledak melihat dua sahabatnya semasa SMA itu.

"Maaf Tuan, bisa tolong tidak berisik? Anda mengganggu pelanggan lainnya," ujar seorang waitress dengan sopan.

Terlihat banyak pengunjung yang menatap ke arah Naruto, Shizuo, dan Izaya dengan perasaan terganggu.

"Maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu pelanggan lain," ujar Naruto meminta maaf pada waitress itu.

Sementara itu Izaya masih tertawa melihat mereka, walau tawanya sudah tidak sekeras tadi.

"Sudahlah..aku mau ke toilet sebentar untuk cuci muka."

Shizuo berjalan ke arah dalam kafe dimana toilet pria berada.

"Shizuo masih saja pemarah ya," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Izaya.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kita bertemu. Kau tahu? Sekarang dia bekerja menjadi bodyguard dept-collector."

"Benarkah?"

Izaya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang kedua tangan Izaya dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu, tidak, aku sangat merindukanmu, Izaya."

_Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, di hari keduaku di Ikebukuro._

Izaya terdiam. Kedua bola mata mereka bertemu. Sapphire bertemu ruby.

"Aku tahu."

"Izaya, aku.. Sampai sekarang ini aku..aku..masih mencintaimu," ucap Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

**[**_**FLASHBACK**_**]**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan memasuki sebuah kelas dengan perasaan gugup. Diapun berjalan ke depan kelas dan menghadap ke arah teman-temannya. Pemuda berkacamata bingkai hitam itu tersenyum manis.

"Namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku," ujar pemuda itu riang.

"Uzumaki-kun, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah bangku Orihara-kun," ujar seorang guru wanita berparas cantik.

"Hai'!"

Naruto berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang dimaksud. Bangku itu berada di barisan kedua dari jendela dan deretan keempat dari depan. Di samping kiri bangku itu ada bangku dimana seorang pemuda berseragam gakuran hitam duduk dengan kepala berada di atas meja. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Orihara-kun' itu tidur kala pelajaran berlangsung.

_Dia tidur?_ Pikir Naruto heran sambil meletakan tas orange-nya pada rak bawah meja.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di belakang Naruto menpuk pundaknya pelan. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku Kishitani Shinra, yoroshiku," ujar pemuda berkacamata itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Yoroshiku."

Kedua pemuda itu bersalaman.

"Ano..err..itu..dia sedang tidur?" tanya Naruto sedikit canggung pada Shinra sembari menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang ada di samping jendela.

"Oh.. Tenang saja, Izaya suka tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung," jelas Shinra.

"Tertidur?"

"Karena kelelahan. Nanti akan kukenalkan kau padanya."

Naruto mengangguk. Naruto dna Shinra kembali fokus ke depan, mendengarkan penjelasan dari wali kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup dengan kencangnya. Seorang pemuda berseragam gakuran hitam dengan T-shirt merah lengan panjangnya tengah berdiri di samping pagar pembatas atap gedung seolah itu. Kedua mata merah ruby-nya menatap pemandangan kota Ikebukuro kala siang hari. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin dengan lembutnya.

"Rupanya kau ada di sini," ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang muncul di belakang pemuda bermata merah itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Yo! Shinra!" sapa pemuda itu ceria.

Di belakang pemuda bernama Shinra itu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan style jabrik yang berantakan. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Shinra. Di kedua sisi pipinya terdapat tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"Masa' kau tidak tahu? Dia murid baru di kelas kita, namanya Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Sinra memperkenalkan Naruto pada pemuda itu. "Naruto, dia ini Orihara Izaya, sahabatku."

"Yoroshiku," ujar Naruto memberi salam dengan formal.

"Aah..tidak perlu seformal itu," kata Izaya santai.

"BRAK!"

Pintu menuju akses atap sekolah ditendang oleh seseorang dengan tenaga luar biasa. Mengakibatkan engsel pintu itu langsung terlepas dari tempatnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang memasuki atap dengan aura mengerikan di sekelilingnya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang marah.

"IZAYAAAAA...!" teriak pemuda itu dengan lantangnya.

Naruto segera menutup kedua telinga untuk menghindari kerusakan pada gendang telinganya.

"Shizu-chan," gumam Izaya seraya menyeringai licik.

Aura-aura aneh menyeruak dari kedua pemuda itu. Mereka saling melepar tatapan membunuh. Membuat Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri. Membuatnya ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Sementara itu Shinra hanya tersenyum ramah melihat dua pemuda itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Shinra melihat ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Yang baru datang itu namanya Heiwajima Shizuo. Dia juga sekelas dengan kita dan sekaligus sahabatku," ujar Shinra memperkenalkan pemuda pirang itu pada Naruto.

"Ini bukan saatnya memperkenalkannya kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi dari sini?" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama kita berada di jarak yang aman, kita akan selamat."

_Selamat? Apa maksudnya?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada lokerku hah?" tanya Shizuo marah.

"Jadi kau sudah melihatnya ya? Bagaimana? Kau suka kan?" tanya balik Izaya.

Shizuo menggemerutukan jemari tangannya, bersiap untuk menyerang kapan saja. Tiba-tiba dia berlari ke arah Izaya berdiri. Diapun meluncurkan pukulan mautnya pada Izaya. Izaya melompat ke belakang untuk menghindar. Dia menyeringai. Diapun merogoh saku celana hitamnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah pisau lipat.

"Kalahkan aku kalau kau bisa, Shizu-chan," tantang Izaya seraya menodongkan pisau lipatnya ke arah Shizuo.

_Kenapa murid SMA bisa membawa pisau lipat?_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Giliranku," ujar Izaya seraya maju ke depan dan menyerang Shizuo dengan pisaunya.

Gerakan Izaya cepat, dan tiap serangannya pada Shizuo penuh dengan tenaga. Pisau lipat itu diayunkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menyerang Shizuo. Shizuo menghindarinya sebisa mungkin.

"HOI! Teman-teman, aku bawa makanan nih!" teriak seorang pemuda menginterupsi.

Shizuo dan Izaya menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Shinra dan Naruto melihat ke arah pintu masuk dimana seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan kain penutup kepala berwarna hitam berdiri sambil membawa sekantong makanan.

"Dotachin kau memang baik hati..!" teriak Izaya seraya berhambur ke arah pemuda itu, tak lupa disimpannya kembali pisau lipat kesayangannya itu.

DEG!

_Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Ada apa ini?_ Pikir Shizuo.

"Ayo semuanya ikut makan," ajak pemuda dipanggil 'Dotachin' itu.

Shizuo, Shinra, dan Naruto berjalan menghampiri dua pemuda itu. Merekapun duduk bersama di atap dan menyantap makanan yang dibawa 'Dotachin'.

"Oya, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kyohei Kadota. Cukup dipanggil Kadota saja," ujar pemuda berpenutup kepala hitam itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalau aku memanggilnya Dotachin," sahut Izaya.

"Tadi kalian berkelahi lagi?" tanya Kadota pada dua sosok yang sering berkelahi tanpa alasan itu.

"Si kutu ini mengotori lokerku dengan sampah," jawab Shizuo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan di depannya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda..," elak Izaya _innocent_.

"KAUU..!"

"Sudah..sudah..lebih baik sekarang kita makan," ujar Shinra mencoba menenangkan Shizuo yang mulai akan mengamuk lagi.

Tanpa disadari seorangpun di antara mereka, Naruto menatap sosok Izaya dengan intens. Pandangan yang lembut dan seolah terpesona pada sosok Izaya. Perlahan tangan kanannya di letakannya di depan dadanya. Seperti meremasnya pelan.

_Perasaan ini.. apa?_

**[_END FLASHBACK_]**

.

.

.

"Izaya, aku.. Sampai sekarang ini aku..aku..masih mencintaimu," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Eh?"

Sepertinya Izaya terkejut atas pengakuan Naruto barusan. Dia tak bergeming di tempatnya. Lalu diapun tersenyum.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Nanti orang lain yang mendengarnya jadi salah paham kan?" ujar Izaya seraya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto kesal. Disingkirkannya tangan kanan Izaya dari atas kepalanya.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" protes Naruto seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Ha ha ha ha.. Kalau seperti itu, kau terlihat LEBIH seperti ANAK KECIL, Naru-chan. Ha ha ha..," goda Izaya dengan penekanan pada kata 'LEBIH' dan 'ANAK KECIL'.

Naruto jadi semakin kesal.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi! Huh!"

Izaya berhenti tertawa.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," kata Izaya lirih.

"Eh? Sungguh?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua mata berbinar.

Naruto merasa bahagia karena perasaannya mungkin terbalaskan.

"Tapi..aku tidak bisa, Naru-chan," lanjut Izaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Sorot mata Naruto menyiratkan kekecewaan hatinya. Perasaannya, hatinya, dan juga harapannya telah sirna. Seolah ditarik terbang tinggi ke atas kemudian jatuh dalam kecepatan tinggi ke bawah sana. Hancur berkeping-keping, tak berbentuk lagi.

"Kalau begitu..berhentilah menganggapku sebagai adikmu," ucap Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Serius sekali?" tanya Shizuo yang telah kembali dari toilet.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan hal penting," sergah Naruto cepat dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Oya?" tanya Shizuo tidak percaya ucapan Naruto.

"Eto.."

"Tadi Naru-chan bilang kalau dia ingin bertemu Shinra dan Dotachin," potong Izaya cepat dengan penuh kebohongan.

Untuk Izaya yang terbiasa berbohong apalagi membohongi Shizuo, berbohong adalah hal yang mudah.

"Kenapa tidak datang ke apartement-nya saja? Alamatnya kan tidak berubah."

"Tapi..aku sedikit lupa dengan jalanan Ikebukuro, aku takut salah jalan," kata Naruto memberi alasan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi sama-sama? Kebetulan aku ada urusan dengannya," ajak Shizuo.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada janji dengan seseorang," jelas Izaya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana sekarang, Naruto?"

"I, iya."

Shizuo, Izaya, beserta Naruto keluar meninggalkan kafe itu setelah membayar minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa..," ujar Izaya seraya berlari menyeberang jalan.

"Jangan kembali lagi ke Ikebukuro!" teriak Shizuo kesal.

Naruto melihat Izaya dari belakang. Terus menatapnya dari kejauhan dalam diam. Kedua matanya masih terus menatap sosok Izaya yang semakin jauh dan tak terlihat lagi. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari mata kirinya. Mata seindah langit itu terlihat mendung.

_Izaya..tak bisakah kau mencintaiku?_

Shizuo melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Shizuo heran ketika melihat cairan bening itu membasahi pipi kiri Naruto.

"Clak!"

Setetes air membasahi pipi kanan Shizuo. Diapun menengadah ke langit. Terlihat awan mendung menggantung di sana.

"Hujan? Ayo cepat kita berteduh!" ajak Shizuo.

_Ternyata hujan, kupikir ada apa dia menangis_..kata Shizuo dalam hati.

"Kita masuk ke dalam mobilku saja! Sekalian ke rumah Shinra," saran Naruto.

Shizuo mengangguk. Merekapun berlari ke arah mobil hitam Naruto terparkir. Segera masuk ke dalamnya sebelum hujan semakin deras.

_Hujan? Bagaimana dengan Izaya?_ Pikir Shizuo khawatir. _Ah tidak! Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, aku yakin itu._

.

.

.

_Ah! Hujan?_

Izaya mempercepat laju larinya dan berteduh di depan sebuah halte. Diapun mendudukan diri di atas bangku halte bus itu.

Titik-titik hujan semakin lama semakin deras membasahi bumi. Udara dingin perlahan menyelimuti suasana di Ikebukuro. Awan mendung yang menghiasi langit masih menghitam. Seolah tak mau pergi dari tempat itu dalam waktu singkat. Izaya masih menunggu hujan di bawah halte bus itu.

"Aku terjebak," gerutu Izaya seraya meraih ponsel di saku celana hitamnya.

Jemari putihnya memencet-pencet keypad ponsel hitam itu, membentuk suatu deretan nomor telpon seseorang. Diapun menekan tombol hijau pada keypadnya.

"Tut..tut..tut..clek!"

"Ini aku. Jemputku di halte bus sekarang juga. Aku terjebak hujan," pinta (baca: perintah) Izaya pada orang di ujung telepon.

"_Halte bus yang mana?_" tanya orang itu.

"Di depan restoran China. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

"_Hn. AKu segera ke sana._"

"Tut..tut.."

"Tap..tap..tap.."

"Kau yang bernama Izaya?" tanya seorang pria berbadan tegap yang tiba-tiba datang di samping Izaya.

Izaya menoleh ke arah pria itu, sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran pria itu. Tiba-tiba beberapa pria berwajah beringas bermunculan dan mengelilingi Izaya. Diapun mendengus kesal. Di cuaca sedingin ini datang musuh yang tak diharapkan.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Izaya sambil menyeringai.

"Kematianmu!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Moshi-moshi..! Aku Wind, bagi yang belum kenal salam kenal ya..<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan _review please.._

Review kalian mempengaruhi jalan cerita Secret Crush

Jadi, sekali lagi.. _Review Please.._


	2. Chapter 2: About Cloud, Rain and Rainbow

_**A Durarara and Naruto X-OVER Fanfiction..**_

**SECRET CRUSH**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, action, romance, crime, SHONEN-AI/YAOI

**DISCLAIMER:** Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING:** Mengandung shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Summary: **Izaya diserang kawanan preman. Shizuo merasakan firasat buruk. Sebuah kelompok rahasia mulai bergerak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Ini fanfic crossover pertama yang kubuat untuk menjawab tantangan dari _Sanao Mikaru_.

Chara dari anime Naruto yang diambil hanya Naruto saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

**_Sanao Mikaru_**: Ntar juga tahu kok. Dilihat dari tingkah laku Shizuo kan udah terlihat. Mkch udah review.

**_Aihi Mizuhara_**: Iya. Wah..Izaya loves all people in the world. Hehe.. Tapi ntar bakal ada curhatannya Izaya, tenang aja. Thnx for review.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 2: About the Cloud, the Rain, and the Rainbow -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[In Naruto's Car]<strong>

Mendung masih menghiasi langit Ikebukuro, sementara sang hujan enggan untuk berhenti mengguyur bumi. Naruto yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi melajukan mobil hitamnya melewati jalanan Ikebukuro yang cukup sepi. Jarang ada kendaraan yang lewat lantaran hujan, siapa orang mau berbasah-basahan di bawah hujan?

"Setelah perempatan di depan, kita belok kiri kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Shizuo singkat.

Shizuo yang duduk di sebelah Naruto merasa gelisah. Tidak nyaman, dan khawatir tanpa alasan. Sedari tadi tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang.

_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk?_

"Shizuo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Shizuo bohong.

"Tapi kau terlihat gelisah. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Shizuo mengalihkan matanya pada pemandangan di luar jendela mobilnya. Jendela itu berembun akibat hujan yang membasahinya. Tidak begitu bisa melihat keluar jendela dengan jelas.

Mobil hitam Naruto memasuki kawasan gedung-gedung apartement mewah di Ikebukuro. Naruto pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus mobil di depan sebuah gedung berdinding coklat muda.

"Shizuo. Kita sudah sampai," panggil Naruto seraya menngambil payung beningnya yang disimpan di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Kau menaruh payung di sana?" tanya Shizuo sedikit heran.

"Hehehe.. Aku kan mudah lupa, jadi biar tidak lupa kutaruh saja di sana. Ayo kita keluar."

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti Shizuo. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju lobi gedung apartement itu. Tapi perasaan Shizuo masih tak kunjung berubah. Dia merasakan firasat akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak tahu akan terjadi apa. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju lantai tiga, tempat Shinra berada.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga Shizuo berjalan di depan Naruto. Naruto sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi Shinra, sahabatnya yang ahli dalam bidang pengetahuan alam. Wajar saja kalau dia masih sedikit lupa dimana letak apartement temannya itu. Mendadak Shizuo berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat tua.

"Ting..tong.."

Bel apartement itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

"Clek," pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba putih yang dipadu dengan jas laboratorium ala dokter.

"Shizuo? Tumben kau datang kemari. Kau sakit lagi?" tanya pemuda itu sopan.

"Tidak, aku membawa teman," jawab Shizuo seraya bergeser sedikit supaya Naruto bisa melihat pemuda itu.

Pemuda berkacamata itu terkejut saat melihat Naruto. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap Naruto intens.

"Naruto? Benarkah ini kau?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menggoyangkan bahu Naruto.

"Iya ini aku. Hai Shinra!" sapa Naruto dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Kedua pemuda itupun masuk ke dalam ruang tamu Shinra yang tertata dengan sangat rapi. Sofa merah maroonnya yang bermotif bunga mawar ada di depan meja kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran unik pada setiap sisinya. Tak lupa di atas meja itu berhias sebuah vas bunga mawar yang cantik. Gorden di sisi kiri berwarna putih bersih dan terlihat transparan. Shizuo dan Naruto duduk di sofa panjang itu, bersebelahan.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Shinra di ujung pintu bagian dalam.

"Aku mau teh hangat saja," jawab Naruto.

"Aku juga," sahut Shizuo.

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Shinra masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan membawa tiga cangkir teh hangat di atas sebuah nampan. Diletakkannya tiga cangkir itu di atas meja. Diapun duduk di atas sofa _single_ yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Izaya tidak ikut dengan kalian? Atau kalian belum bertemu dengannya?" tanya Shinra mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tadi kami sudah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia bilang ada urusan, karena itu dia tidak bisa ikut," jelas Naruto.

"Mungkin dia harus bertemu klien," tebak Shizuo.

"Naruto, sekarang kau bekerja dimana?"

"Aku menjadi guru matematika di Raira."

"Raira? Berarti keinginanmu tercapai."

"Tidak, keinginanku yang kedua belum tercapai."

"Apa itu?" tanya Shizuo ikut campur.

"Rahasia..," jawab Shinra dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Izaya sambil menyeringai.

"Kematianmu!"

"HA HA HA HA HA..!" tawa Izaya meledak begitu mendengar pernyataan dari pria berbadan tegap itu. "Lucu sekali. Kalian ingin aku mati? HA HA HA.. Tidak semudah itu."

Izaya menyeringai.

Kawanan preman itu merasa terhina oleh tawa Izaya tadi. Merekapun menyiapkan senjata-senjata mereka yang besar dan pasti sakit saat menghantam bagian tubuh manapun. Bisa menyebabkan patah tulang dan memar-memar.

_Jadi mau main keroyokan? Boleh juga untuk menyegarkan badan._

Seorang preman yang membawa katana mengarahkan katananya ke arah Izaya. Reflek pemuda berambut hitam itupun menghindar dengan bersalto ke depan. Izaya keluar dari halte bus. Kini hujan yang turun mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Aku punya penawaran menarik untuk kalian. Kalian mau?" tawar Izaya menyeringai.

"Entahlah. Yang kami inginkan hanya kematianmu," jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"

"Tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kalian tahu? Kematianku tidaklah berarti apa-apa selain hilangnya satu orang penduduk di dunia. Tapi kalau dengan aku hidup kalian bisa mendapatkan uang, apa itu tidak menarik perhatian kalian?"

"Uang?" tanya preman yang membawa katana.

Sepertinya preman itu tertarik dengan tawaran Izaya.

"Ya. O-KA-NE (_uang_). Dan kalian bisa mendapatkan lebih dari yang kalian mau."

Suasana kembali hening. Tak seorangpun dari preman itu maupun Izaya yang berbicara. Kelihatannya kawanan preman itu berpikir mengenai tawaran Izaya. Entah tawaran seperti apa itu sebenarnya.

"Jangan tertipu akal muslihatnya!" teriak seorang preman berkepala botak. "Dia tidak bisa dipercaya. Jangan tertipu! Dia hanya membual supaya selamat."

Izaya masih menyeringai.

_Hm..menarik._

"Ara..kalian kan tidak punya bukti aku berbohong atau tidak," kata Izaya sambil berjalan pelan ke arah halte bus.

"Kami ingin kau mati. Karena kau telah menghancurkan kelompok kami."

"Kelompok yang mana?" tanya Izaya pura-pura lupa.

"Brown Colors."

"Aku tidak ingat ada kelompok seperti itu."

_Tentu saja aku ingat. Kelompok yang kerjanya hanya berbuat onar di wilayah Shibuya. Yang menghancurkan mereka adalah Dollars. Seharusnya mereka tidak tahu akulah dalang dibalik semua itu. Tapi.. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?  
><em>

Izaya mundur selangkah.

_Melawan mereka secara langsung tidaklah mudah. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Kalau ada Shizu-chan.._

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa teringat si otak protozoan itu di saat seperti ini?_

"RASAKAN INI..!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Dia menghunuskan katananya ke arah Izaya. Dengan cepat Izaya menghindar ke samping. Tapi preman lain mengarahkan tongkat pemukul baseballnya dari arah kanan. Izaya terkepung. Diapun mengeluarkan keahlian parkournya untuk menghindari setiap serangan.

_Gawat! Gerakan mereka cepat, padahal tubuh mereka besar. Tapi..mereka tidak bisa menyamai kecepatanku._

Izaya mengeluarkan beberapa pisau dari balik jaket hitamnya. Pisau-pisau itu ada di kedua tangannya membentuk menyerupai kipas. Izaya melompat ke atas seraya meleparkan pisau-pisau itu ke arah preman-preman tadi.

"JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!"

Tiga di antara mereka berhasil dikalahkan. Tapi yang lainnya berhasil menghindar dan menangkisnya. Izaya mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

"BRUG!"

Pukulan mematikan diterima Izaya dari arah belakang. Dia lengah. Tubuh Izaya terpelanting ke samping kiri, membentur dinding dengan keras. Jatuh ke tanah yang dingin. Pipi kirinya memar. Sekuat tenaga Izaya berusaha untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Izaya berusaha untuk berdiri.

"NYUT!"

Kaki kanan Izaya nyeri.

"Pergelangan kaki kananku..sepertinya terkilir," kata Izaya lirih, tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Ha ha ha ha..hanya segini saja kemampuanmu?" ejek salah seorang dari mereka yang tadi berhasil memukul Izaya. "Dasar lemah!"

Izaya menyeringai. Dalam keadaan seperti apapun, dia selalu punya rencana. Tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya berdiam diri diremehkan seperti itu. Dia akan menyerang balik musuhnya. Karena dia bukanlah pion, dialah yang mengendalikan semuanya.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Jangan meremehkanku. Kalian belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," ujar Izaya tanpa kehilangan kepercayaan diri sedikitpun.

Perlahan Izaya berdiri dari jongkoknya. Menatap preman-preman itu dengan tajam.

"Bersiaplah."

Izaya kembali menyerang mereka dengan pisau-pisau yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket hitamnya.

.

.

.

"Huatchiin.."

Tiba-tiba saja Shizuo bersin.

"Shizuo, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau kena flu?" tanya Naruto perhatian.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku bersin," jawab Shizuo seraya mengusap hidungnya yang tadi bersin.

"Ha ha ha..kalau Izaya ada di sini dia pasti akan berkata,'Orang bodoh bisa masuk angin juga ya?'" ujar Shinra meramaikan suasana.

"Benar juga. Dia akan berkata seperti itu," ujar Naruto sependapat.

"Shinra..," desis Shizuo penuh kemarahan.

"Gomen nasai, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja."

Shinra membungkuk dan minta maaf dengan cara formal pada Shizuo. Dia tidak mau kalau Shizuo mengamul di apartementnya dan sampai menghancurkan perabotan mahal di sana. Walau dia sanggup untuk membelinya lagi. Tapi kalau perabotan itu langka, bagaimana?

Shizuo mendengus sambil berjalan menuju jendela apartement Shinra yang gordennya dibuka. Shizuo menatap pemandangan hujan melalui kaca jendela apatement Shinra.

_"Shizu-chan.."_

DEG!

"Kalian dengar tadi?" tanya Shizuo pada Shinra dan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengar apa?" tanya Shinra hampir bersamaan dengan Naruto.

"Tadi aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku."

"Shizuo, jangan menakut-takutiku," ujar Naruto yang langsung mendekatan diri ke arah Shinra.

"Shizuo, Naruto takut hantu. Jangan berkata seperti itu," bela Shinra.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku memang mendengarnya. Suara itu memanggilku. Suara itu seperti suara.. Izaya."

"Eh?"

_Izaya.. Kenapa aku marasakan firasat buru tentangnya? _Tanya Shizuo dalam hati.

"Naruto, Shinra, maaf..aku harus pergi!" teriak Shizuo seraya berlari keluar meninggalkan apartement itu begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shinra pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sama dengan Shinra, diapun tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Izaya berlari sekuat tenaga dengan keadaan kaki kanan sakit. Lengan kirinya mengeluarkan darah. Jaket hitamnya yang basah terlihat kotor.

"DUG! BRUAK!"

Izaya tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

_Shizu-chan.._panggil Izaya dalam hati.

_Kenapa aku teringat padanya?_

Nafasnya terengah-engah, seluruh tubuhnya yang basah merasakan sakit yang mendera. Saat ini yang terpenting untuknya adalah berlari sejauh mungkin mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran preman-preman itu. Dia tidak bisa melawan dan menghindari gerakan serangan mereka dalam keadaan kaki sakit. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan keahlian parkournya.

"Aku..harus segera bersembunyi dari mereka," tekad Izaya.

Diapun berlari lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hujan yang turun masih mengguyur tubuhnya. Mengenai kedua matanya. _Contact lens_ yang dipakainya telah jatuh entah dimana, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Hanya bayangan samar-samar yang mampu dilihatnya. Dia hanya bisa menggunakan pendengaran dan intuisinya untuk bergerak.

"Trillit..trililit.."

Terdengar ponsel Izaya berbunyi. Dengan cepat diapun mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celana hitamnya itu. Izaya tidak bisa melihat _screen name_ yang menghubunginya. Tanpa pikir panjang ditekannya tombol dial bergambar telepon rumah itu.

"_Izaya! Kau ada dimana?_" tanya seorang pemuda dari ujung sambungan telepon.

"Shizu-chan?" panggil Izaya lemah.

Di sudut bibirnya sebelah kanan berdarah. Tidak bisa banyak bicara.

"_Ya, ini aku. Kau ada dimana? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?_"

"Aku.. tidak tahu.. ada dimana."

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dari arah kiri. Izaya tidak melihatnya. Hanya samar-samar terlihat cahaya lampu depan mobil itu. Mobil itu melaju semakin dekat. Dan..

"CKIIIRT..! BRUAAAKK.. CREEK!"

Izaya tertebrak mobil itu dengan keras. Tubuhnya terpental ke tengah jalan raya. Ponsel hitamnya jatuh dan terlindas mobil itu.

"Astaga!" pekik seorang pemuda yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

Perlahan pemuda itu keluar dari dalam mobil dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Pemuda itu mengenakan payung bening untuk menghalangi hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Didekatinya sosok Izaya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari mobilnya berada. Dengan takut-takut pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh Izaya untuk melihat seperti apa wajah orang yang ditabraknya itu. Kedua mata pemuda itu terbelalak kala melihat wajah Izaya yang memar.

"IZAYAAA!" teriak pemuda itu seraya menopang kepala Izaya yang semula berada di atas tanah. "Dia tidak bergerak. Tidak mungkin dia sudah mati."

Diguncangkannya tubuh Izaya perlahan, tapi tak ada reaksi. Diapun mengecek denyut nadi di leher Izaya.

"Masih berdenyut. Dan tubuhnya masih sedikit hangat. Berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk menolongnya," ujar pemuda itu entah pada siapa.

Dibopongnya Izaya ala _bridal style_ ke dalam jok belakang mobilnya. Dan diapun segera menstarter mobilnya semakin menjauh dari kawasan itu.

_Bertahanlah Izaya, aku akan menolongmu._

.

.

.

Di saat yang sama..

"Izaya! Izaya!" teriak Shizuo memanggil nama Izaya berulang kali pada ponselnya.

Tapi tak ada sahutan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Shizuo semakin khawatir. Pikiran-pikiran buruk semakin terlintas di benaknya. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Izaya, rival sekaligus sahabatnya. Entah apakah hubungan mereka itu bisa disebut rival atau tidak. Yang pasti Shizuo tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada Izaya.

"Izaya..kau ada dimana?" tanya Shizuo entah pada siapa.

Diapun berlari menerjang hujan deras itu. Mencari sosok pemuda berjaket hoodie bulu itu. Diedarkannya kedua matanya ke segala arah. Ditelusurinya tiap gang sempit yang dijumpainya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Haah..haah..haah.."

Shizuo mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di tengah jalan. Sebuah ponsel yang sudah sedikit hancur. Diapun segera berlari ke tengah jalan dan memungut ponsel hitam itu dengan tangan kanannya. Diperhatikannya ponsel itu dengan seksama.

_Ini ponsel Izaya!_

Tanpa pikir panjang Shizuo berlari menyusuri jalan yang mungkin dilalui Izaya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Izaya tak ada dimanapun.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terbaring tak berdaya di atas sebuah tempat tidur _king size_ putih. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Rambut dan pakaiannya basah kuyup. Izaya masih tak sadarkan diri di kamar yang lumayan besar dengan perabotan minimalis dan serba putih.

Pemuda yang menolong Izaya tadi menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya. Kini dia gelisah menunggu kedatangan orang itu.

_Kenapa lama sekali.._

"Ting..tong.."

Pintu rumah itupun berbunyi. Pemuda itupun berlari menuju pintu depan dengan cepat dan membuka pintunya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya pemuda itu to-the-point.

"Secepat mungkin aku datang kemari," jawab Shinra santai.

"Shinra, kau harus cepat menolongnya! Suhu tubuhnya panas dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengobati luka-lukanya," papar pemuda itu seraya menggiring orang yang baru datang itu, Kishitani Shinra.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. Izaya orang yang kuat," ujar Shinra menenangkan pemuda pirang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

Shinra dan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar yang digunakan Izaya. Shinra menatap pemandangan di atas tempat tidur itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Naruto, tadi kau bilang Izaya sakit. Ya kan?" tanya Shinra memastikan.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Lalu..kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajunya yang basah?"

"Eh? Itu...err..itu.."

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Muncul semburat pink di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berani? Kau malu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Shinra sweatdrop.

_Katanya kau mencintainya, lagipula kalian sesama laki-laki. Kenapa mesti malu?_

"Kau tunggu saja di luar aku akan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Kalau dibiarkan seperti itu terus, Izaya bisa tambah sakit."

Naruto menuruti apa kata Shinra. Diapun keluar ruangan dan menunggu sampai Shinra selesai mengganti pakaian Izaya yang basah. Beberapa menit kemudian Shinra memperbolehkan Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Izaya telah berganti dengan kemeja putih dan celana putih yang disediakan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat sang pujaan hati. Diapun duduk di samping kanan Izaya. Menemaninya.

"Aku sudah mengobati memar-memar di wajahnya. Kaki kanannya yang terkilir juga sudah kuobati," terang Shinra sembari mengobati lengan kiri Izaya yang terluka cukup lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan demamnya?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Setelah minum obat dia akan sembuh. Sepertinya dia kehujanan dalam waktu cukup lama."

Naruto menatap sosok Izaya dengan lembut. Tanpa disadarinya cairan bening membasahi kedua pipinya. Kedua bola mata biru sapphire seindah langit itu telah menurunkan hujannya. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Shinra memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padanya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar akibat menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Tapi..sepertinya Izaya terlibat perkelahian dengan genk," duga Shinra.

_Genk? Berarti ada yang menyerangnya_..pikir Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Izaya. Membagi kehangatan pada pemuda tampan itu.

_Izaya.._

"Naruto, apa kau begitu mencintai Izaya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi..setelah kukatakan perasaanku padanya waktu itu, aku sedikit menyesal."

"Kenapa? Karena kau ditolak?"

"Bukan. Seharusnya kekatakan perasaanku padanya sejak pertama aku mengenalnya."

"Saat itu kau kan belum dekat dengannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya..semua hari-hari yang kulewati dengannya adalah hari yang berharga untukku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memberitahu Shizuo?" tanya Shinra.

Naruto menggeleng pelan,"Belum."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahunya."

.

.

.

"BRAK!"

Shizuo membuka pintu kamar tempat Izaya berada dengan kasarnya.

"IZA..hmmmp..!" teriakan Shizuo tertahan.

Shinra dengan sigap menutup mulut Shizuo yang beru saja masuk ke kamar itu.

"Shizuo? Kau sudah datang?" sapa Naruto ramah.

"Akan kulepas tanganku tapi jangan berteriak, Izaya butuh ketenangan," bisik Shinra dan mendapat anggukan dari Shizuo.

"Izaya? Bagaimana dia?" tanya Shizuo sedikit khawatir.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi demamnya sudah mulai turun."

Shizuo mendekati tempat tidur Izaya. Di sana Izaya terbaring lemah. Walau parasnya yang putih terlihat pucat, tapi ketika tidur dia terlihat polos dan damai. Shizuo duduk di kursi sebelah kiri tempat tidur Izaya yang memang disediakan Naruto.

_Yogatta.. _(_syukurlah_)

"Sepertinya dia diserang sekawanan preman sampai babak belur," ujar Shinra seraya mengganti handuk di dahi Izaya.

"Seharusnya Izaya bisa mengalahkan mereka. Kenapa dia bisa kalah?" ujar Shizuo bertanya-tanya.

"Entahlah.. Masalah ini perlu diselidiki."

"Satu-satunya orang yang boleh mengalahkannya hanyalah aku. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh mengalahkannya."

"Kau terlalu terobsesi, Shizuo."

"Hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa.."

"Piip..piip...piip.."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shizuo berbunyi. Diapun segera mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya itu.

Aku tidak mengenal nomor ini. Siapa?

"Clek."

"Moshi-moshi (_hallo_)," sapa Shizuo dengan halus.

"_Shizu-chan! Kau tahu dimana Iza-nii? Dari tadi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi dan sampai sekarang belum juga pulang. Namie-san juga mengatakan kalau Iza-nii tidak ada di tempatnya menunggunya tadi_," ujar seorang gadis di ujung sambungan telepon dengan panjang lebar.

"Kau Mairu?" tanya Shizuo memastikan.

"_Iya. Kau sedang bersama Iza-nii? Bisa bicara dengannya sebentar?_"

"Izaya sekarang sedang sakit."

"_APA! Bagaimana bisa?_" teriak Mairu.

Shizuo sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kirinya.

"Dengarkan dulu."

"_Baiklah._"

"Izaya sakit, dan sekarang dirawat di rumah Naruto. Kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau keadaannya sudah membaik dia akan segera pulang."

"_Yogatta_ (_syukurlah_). _Tapi kenapa dirawat di rumah Naru-nii? Eh tunggu! Dia sudah kembali dari Tokyo? Kapan? Kenapa tida memberitahu kami? Kami kan merindukannya juga.."_

"Karena Naruto yang menemukannya. Baru tadi siang kami bertemu dengannya."

_"Ne, Shizu-chan. Jaga Iza-nii baik-baik ya. Awas kalau kau sampai membuatnya terluka sedikitpun, kami akan datang untuk membunuhmu! Benar kan Kururi?_"

"_Hn,_" sahut Kururi.

"_Kau dengar itu Shizu-chan?_"

"Baiklah..aku akan menjaganya untuk kalian."

"_Memang seharusnya begitu. Jaa.._"

"Tut..tuut..tuuut.."

Shizuo menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto yang telah kembali ke kamar (sementara) Izaya.

"Mairu dan Kururi. Mereka mencemaskan Izaya," jawab Shizuo singkat.

"Kasihan juga mereka kalau keadaan Izaya seperti ini."

"Ya. Semoga dia cepat sadar."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap dan sepi. Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa orang dari balik bayangan. Orang-orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Berdiri mengelilingi pemuda berjubah hitam itu.

"Ada tugas untuk kalian semua," ujar sosok berjubah hitam itu.

"Tugas apa, Ketua?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan jaket dengan hoodie menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Carilah genk yang telah berani menyakiti Orihara Izaya," perintah sang Ketua.

"Izaya? Oh..informan itu," ujar seorang lainnya.

"Dia informan yang paling hebat. Kalau dia sampai terluka, bisa gawat," sahut wanita bertopi hitam.

"Habisi mereka sampai tak bersisa."

"Dengan senang hati, Ketua," jawab mereka semua serempak.

Sang Ketua itu berbalik dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya diikuti para anak buahnya yang setia. Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari tempat itu. Wajah sang ketua terlihat dengan jelas. Wajah berkulit tan itu. Rambut pirang itu. Dan kedua bola mata biru sapphire itu. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Saatnya **Namikaze** untuk beraksi," ujar Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

_Izaya..akan kubalaskan dendammu. Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu._

"Kita pergi!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hi..! Chapter 2 update!<p>

Gomen ya buat Izaya Lovers..gak bermaksud buat Izaya menderita.

Ini juga untuk kepentingan jalan ceritanya.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya gak tega. Aku juga kasihan sm Naru-chan.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan _review please.._

Review kalian mempengaruhi jalan cerita Secret Crush

Jadi, sekali lagi.. _Review Please.._


	3. Chapter 3: About Tree, Leaf, and Wind

_**A Durarara and Naruto X-OVER Fanfiction..**_

**SECRET CRUSH**

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Adventure, action, romance, crime, SHONEN-AI/YAOI

**DISCLAIMER:** Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

**WARNING:** Mengandung shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**Summary: **Dua kasus pembunuhan dan pembantaian terjadi, suasana terasa mencekam. Siapa dibalik semua ini? Sementara itu Izaya masih belum juga sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Ini fanfic crossover pertama yang kubuat untuk menjawab tantangan dari _Sanao Mikaru_.

Chara dari anime Naruto yang diambil hanya Naruto saja.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 3: About Tree, Leaf, and Wind -<br>**

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan rambutnya yang cepak berjalan sendirian di kesunyian malam. Diapun melewati sebuah gedung yang belum selesai dibangun. Tampaknya dia tipe pria pemberani.<p>

"Sendirian saja, Tuan?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut pirang sebahu dengan topi hitam lebar.

Gaun hitam panjang yang dipakainya tertiup angin.

"Tidak takut bertemu dengan hantu?" tambah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang di atas pohon besar di tepi jalan.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya pria itu dengan waspada.

"Orang sepertimu tidak perlu tahu siapa kami," jawab sang gadis memperlihatkan seringaian wajahnya.

Gadis itu melompat dari atas pohon. Dia membawa sebilah pedang Saika di punggungnya. Gadis berambut pirang tadi berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut hitam itu. Mereka berdua menyeringai.

"A..apa mau kalian?" tanya pria itu sedikit takut.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dengan kami?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang pria itu.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah bermantel hitam panjang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Si..si..siapa kau?" tanya pria itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Orang yang bisanya hanya main keroyok, tidak perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik celananya. Mengacungkannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Wah..wah..dia mau melawan rupanya," ejek gadis berambut pirang.

"Kita habisi sekarang atau.. Kita bermain dulu sebentar ya?" tanya gadis berambut hitam seraya meraih pedangnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang menyeringai. Bersamaan dengan itu gadis berambut hitam itu berlari ke arah pria itu dan menyerangnya dengan tendangan. Pria itu terlempar jauh di tengah jalan. Gadis itu menyeringai puas. Kedua matanya berwarna merah menyala.

"Ini baru permulaan. Beritahu siapa yang menyerang Orihara Izaya, kalau tidak.." Gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak,"Kau akan mati.."

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah pria itu. Diseretnya pedangnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang menyesakkan setiap jiwa yang mendengarnya. Diayunkannya pedang itu untuk menyayat tubuh pria itu.

"CRAAASH..!"

Darah pria itu merembes keluar dari balik baju coklat yang dikenakannya.

"HA HA HA HA.. Ini menyenangkan! HA HA HA HA..!" tawa gadis itu dengan bahagianya.

"Katakan atau Haruna akan melakukan hal yang buruk lagi padamu," ancam pemuda itu yang telah berdiri di samping pria itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Dia hanya mengerang kesakitan akibat sayatan yang dibuat oleh Haruna, gadis berambut hitam itu. Pria itu berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Pemuda pirang itu menginjak punggung pria itu. Alhasil pria itu jatuh lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu," desis pemuda pirang itu dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku celananya.

Masih tak ada jawaban darinya.

"JAWAB!" teriak pemuda itu tidak sabar.

Sepertinya kesabaran pemuda itu telah habis. Diapun mulai menendangi perut pria itu sampai sang pemilik perut mengerang kesakitan. Belum merasa puas, pemuda itu menjambak rambut dan menarik kepala pria itu dengan tangan kirinya. Memukul wajahnya dengan membabi-buta. Wajah pria itu penuh dengan luka memar.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa yang berani menyerang Orihara Izaya?" tanya pemuda itu mencoba bersabar.

"Walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Apa untungnya bagiku memberitahumu?" tanya balik pria itu.

"Lebih baik, serahkan saja dia padaku..Ketua. Akan kubuat dia mengaku dengan pedang Saika-ku ini. Khu..khu..khu..," sahut Haruna sambil menjilat pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau mengajukan penawaran, huh? Lihat dimana posisimu," ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Pria besar.. Biar kujelaskan posisimu agar kau mengerti. Di sini kaulah yang akan kalah kalau kau berani menantang Ketua kami," ujar gadis berambut pirang.

Tak ada jawaban dari pria itu, yang terdengar hanya suara angin malam yang berhembus di antara mereka.

"Orang lemah lebih baik mati saja," kata pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ketua' itu.

Dijatuhkannya kepala pria itu ke atas tanah. Diapun menginjak kepala pria itu dengan keras.

"Haruna, kuserahkan dia padamu. Bereskan dia," perintahnya pada gadis yang membawa pedang.

Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati, Ketua..," jawab Haruna seraya berlari ke arah pria itu.

Ketua itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Haruna membalikkan tubuh pria itu yang semula tengkurap. Diapun menusuk tangan kiri pria itu dengan pedangnya.

"GYAA..!" teriak pria itu membahana.

"HAHAHAHAHA.."

Haruna tertawa lebar lalu mulai menggerakkan pedangnya berputar searah jarum jam dalam keadaan masih berada di tangan kiri pria itu.

"Baik..akan kukatakan! Akan kukatakan semua yang kutahu!" teriak pria itu tiba-tiba.

Haruna menghentikan penyiksaan yang dilakukannya.

"Katakanlah!" perintah sang Ketua.

"Tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku," pinta pria itu sambil menahan sakit yang menderu tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah."

"Yang menyerang Orihara Izaya adalah..Brown Colors. Itu yang kutahu."

"Siapa yang menyuruh mereka?"

"Kudengar seorang pria bertopi fedora coklat muda dengan wajah penuh perban yang menyuruh mereka. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya."

Pemuda pirang itu berbalik.

"Vorona!" panggil pemuda itu pada gadis berambut pirang.

"Ya, Ketua," jawab Vorona.

"Beritahu yang lainnya informasi ini. Dan kau Haruna, habisi pria itu. Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk kita."

"Baik, Ketua," jawab Vorona dan Haruna bersamaan.

Pemuda pirang itupun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan Ikebukuro yang sepi dalam diam. Diliriknya jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_Sudah jam 2 malam. Aku harus segera pulang. Dan merawat Izaya.._

Diapun berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu menghilang di tikungan.

.

.

.

**[Shinra's Apatment : 06.00 PM]**

"Ohayo..," sapa Shinra yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian kesehariannya yang serba putih, lengkap dengan jas putih kesayangannya.

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam, jaket ketat dan celana panjang ketat berwarna hitam. Dia tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil mengutak-atik laptop di depannya. Sekilas tidak ada yang salah dengan wanita itu. Tapi ada yang membuatnya berbeda dengan wanita pada umumnya. Dia tidak memiliki kepala. Yang muncul dari balik lehernya hanyalah kabut hitam pekat.

[_Ohayo.._] sapa wanita itu melalui layar laptopnya.

Shinra berjalan mendekati wanita itu lalu duduk di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba Shinra memeluk wanita itu.

"Hari ini aku mau pergi ke apartment Naruto lagi," ujarnya pelan.

Diapun mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, lalu ditunjukan pada Shinra.

[_Naruto sudah pulang? Kapan?_]

"Katanya dua hari yang lalu. Ah, kemarin dia datang ke sini dengan Shizuo. Sayang kau sedang pergi Celty."

[_Lalu kau mau datang untuk berkunjung?_]

"Tidak. Izaya sakit dan dirawat di rumahnya. Naruto baru mendapat pekerjaan, jadi kupikir aku bisa menggantikannya untuk menjaga Izaya selama dia pergi."

[_Kenapa dengan Izaya?_]

"Dia diserang sekelompok preman. Dan dia..mengalami demam yang cukup parah."

[_Aku titip salam untuknya, Semoga cepat sembuh._]

"Ya, akan kusampaikan."

Shinra berjalan menuju pintu depan sambil membawa sebuah koper silver. Lalu menoleh ke arah Celty.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti siang."

[_Hati-hati di jalan, Shinra_]

Shinra mengangguk. Diapun membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari rumahnya. Berjalan menuju lift terdekat untuk menuju lantai dasar.

Sementara itu Celty yang ada di dalam apartment Shinra mash mengutak-atik laptop di depannya. Layar laptop itu menampilkan sebuah artikel yang baru diterbitkan perusahaan koran lokal. Sebuah artikel berjudul "Pembunuhan di Bawah Bintang". Celty membaca artikel itu dengan seksama.

# **Pembunuhan di Bawah Bintang** #

# Telah ditemukan seorang pria tak bernyawa di tengah jalan di sekitar Gekijo dori (_jalan Gekijo_). Dilihat dari lukanya pria itu telah diserang menggunakan sebilah pedang. Dia ditusuk, ditikam, disayat, dan ditebas berulang kali sampai meninggal akibat kehabisan darah. Diduga pembunuhnya adalah "**The Slasher**" yang akhir-akhir ini melakukan pembunuhan berantai. Menurut polisi, dari hasil penyelidikan diketahui kalau pembunuhan ini dilakukan sekitar jam 2 dini hari. #

Diapun meng-_close_ halaman itu dan membuka halaman artikel yang lainnya. Sepertinya tak jauh beda dengan artikel yang tadi.

# **Preman-Preman Shibuya Diserang** #

# Sekelompok preman di Shibuya yang dikenal dengan nama "**Brown Colors**" telah diserang tadi malam. Sepertinya ini adalah pertarungan antar genk dalam memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Anggota Bron Colors yang biasa mengganggu keamanan di Shibuya ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan di suatu gang tadi pukul 4 pagi. Sejauh ini tidak ada fasilitas yang rusak akibat peristiwa semalam. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini. Tapi polisi mengharapkan para warga untuk berhati-hati. Karena ada kemungkinan mereka akan datang untuk menyerang kembali. #

Celty menutup laptopnya. Dia beranjak menghampiri sebuah lemari, lalu menyimpannya di atas lemari tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Diambilnya helm kuning dengan telinga kucing yang tergeletak di rak lemari itu. Celty memakainya lalu beranjak pergi dari apartment itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah motor hitam mengerem mendadak di depan sebuah kedai Russian-sushi di ikebukuro. Sang pengedara yang mengenakan pakaian ketat serba hitam memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan. Diapun turun dari motornya dan menghampiri sosok pemuda berpakaian bertender yang sedang duduk di bangku samping kedai Russian-sushi. Seperti biasa, sebatang rokok terapit di kedua jari tangan kanannya.

"Ohayo, Celty," sapa pemuda berambut pirang itu, Shizuo.

[_Ohayo. Kudengar dari Shinra, Izaya sakit. Kau sudah menjenguknya?_] tanya Celty melalui PDA yang dibawanya.

"Sudah, kemarin. Tapi dia masih belum sadarkan diri," jawab Shizuo santai.

[_Kau terlihat..sedih. Kalau aku tidak salah mengartikannya._]

"Untuk apa aku sedih? Harusnya aku bahagia kan kutu tengik itu sakit?"

[_Tapi kau tidak bahagia._]

"Huh?"

[_Kau bilang "Harusnya aku bahagia", itu artinya kau tidak sedang bahagia._]

"Mungkin aku memang sedih. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bersedih."

[_Karena Izaya, eh?_]

"Entahlah.. Kemarin siang aku merasakan firasat buruk. Sayangnya aku terlambat menyadarinya, kalau ini tentang Izaya."

[_Kalian punya telepati? Maksudku, memiliki kontak batin?_]

"Kurasa tidak. Kau tahu sendiri tiap kali kami bertemu pasti bertengkar."

[_Mungkin itulah cara kalian untuk saling mengerti, saling berkomunikasi._]

"Hahahaha.."

_Mungkin kau benar, Celty._

Shizuo menatap langit biru. Hari ini lebih cerah dari hari kemarin.

.

.

.

**[CHATTING MODE]**

**Tanaka Taro:** Konban wa..!

**Setton:** Konban wa, Tanaka Taro-san.

**Bakyura:** Konban wa.

**Tanaka Taro:** Kalian sudah mendengar berita tentang Brown Colors? Mereka dihabisi!

**Bakyura:** Dari berita yang kudengar mereka semua tewas.

**Setton:** Pertarungan antar genk sepertinya. Tanaka Taro-san, kau tinggal di Ikebukuro kan?

**Tanaka Taro:** Iya, ada apa Setton-san?

**Setton:** Tidak ada. Lebih baik kalau kau juga berhati-hati. Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pembunuhan The Slasher kan? Siapapun bisa menjadi targetnya.

**Bakyura:** Tapi..yang diserang kurasa bukan sembarangan orang.

**- Kanra memasuki chatroom -**

**Kanra:** Konban wa Minna-san..!

**Setton:** Konban wa, Kanra-san.

**Tanaka Taro:** Konban wa..

**Bakyura:** Konban wa..

**Kanra:** Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya seru sekali.

**Bakyura:** The Slasher, dan kasus Brown Colors.

**Tanaka Taro:** Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu tentang dua kasus itu, Kanra-san?

**Kanra:** Kudengar dari temanku sepertinya pelaku pembantaian Brown Colors adalah genk baru di Ikebukuro.

**Setton:** Genk baru?

**Tanaka Taro:** Apa namanya?

**Kanra:** Namanya "Namikaze", gelombang yang akan menghempas musuh-mushnya dengan kekuatan yang tak tertandingi.

**Bakyura:** Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikannya?

**Kanra:** Kurasa tidak. Karena aku pernah melihat mereka, satu kali.

**Tanaka Taro:** Eh? Dimana?

**Kanra:** Somewhere..

**Setton:** Aku perah mendengar soal Namikaze sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah mereka adalah genk tanpa warna dari Tokyo.

**Bakyura:** Jadi itu benar? Lalu seperti apa mereka? Apa kau mengetahuinya, Setton-san?

**Tanaka Taro:** Ini semakin menarik. Tapi mereka dari Tokyo?

**Setton:** Aku tidak, salah..aku belum tahu.

**Kanra:** Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menampakkan diri di Ikebukuro. Pasti seru kalau mereka bertarung dengan genk lainnya. Dollars misalnya.

**Tanaka Taro:** Eh..? Bukankah itu hal yang tidak boleh terjadi? Bagaimana kalau nanti sampai ada korban jiwa? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang umum yang terlibat?

**Kanra:** Aku kan bilang "kalau"..

**Bakyura:** Kenapa mereka memasuki Ikebukuro?

**Setton:** Entahlah.

**Kanra:** Mungkin Ikebukuro tempat yang menarik menurut mereka.

**[END CHATTING MODE]**

.

.

.

**[Naruto's Apartment : 12.03 AM]**

"Bruk!"

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari arah suatu kamar. Suaranya cukup keras, membuat Naruto langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidur nyamannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke arah kamar Izaya yang ada di samping kamarnya. Membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang pujaan hati.

"Clek. Kriieeet.. Clak!"

Naruto menyalakan lampu kamar Izaya yang ada di samping kanan pintu. Sekarang ruangan gelap itu nampak terang benderang. Sosok Izaya masih terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Wajah tampannya masih terlihat agak pucat. Naruto menatap Izaya dengan tatapan sendu. Lalu diapun segera mencari asal suara yang tadi berasal dari kamar Izaya. Memeriksa gorden, lemari, dan semua tempat.

Tapi tidak nampak apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan.

_Aneh..tadi jelas-jelas aku mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari kamar ini. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar. Tidak ada benda yang jatuh juga. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?_ Pikir Naruto.

Diapun mengintip di bawah tempat tidur Izaya, siapa tahu ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang bersembunyi di bawah sana. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu diapun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, membukanya dengan waspada. Lagi-lagi dia harus kecewa, karena tidak ada apapun di sana yang terlihat mencurigakan. Naruto menghela nafas berat seraya berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur Izaya. Dia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Izaya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, lebih baik aku berjaga di sini. Aku akan menemanimu, Izaya," ujar Naruto pelan.

Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu mendekatkan diri ke arah Izaya.

"Cepatlah sadar, Izaya. Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi..," bisiknya pelan disertai kecupan hangat di kening Izaya.

Kemudian Naruto mendudukan diri di kursi itu. Dan dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas tempat tidur. Perlahan kedua mata biru saphire itu terpejam. Naruto mulai terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

**[_FLASHBACK_]**

Seorang pemuda berseragam Raira Gakuen berlari menyusuri trotoar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat jatuh membasahi pelipisnya. Dari arah belakang terlihat pemuda lain berpakaian gakuran hitam juga tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak sengaja pemuda itu menyenggol tubuh mungil pemuda pirang itu ketika melewatinya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidungnya terjatuh ke tanah.

GREP!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bergakuran hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut mendengar suara pemuda itu.

_Suara ini.._

Dialihkan kedua matanya pada sosok pemuda yang mendekapnya itu. Kedua mata biru saphire itu terbelalak melihat wajah pemuda itu yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ulang pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"I, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Izaya-kun," jawab pemuda itu sedikit tergagap.

"Sama-sama, Naru-chan."

_'Naru-chan..?_'

Izaya melepas dekapannya pada si pemuda pirang itu, Naruto. Dia berjongkok dan mengambil kacamata Naruto yang terjatuh. Sementara Naruto berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ini," ujar Izaya seraya menyerahkan kacamata itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambilnya tanpa menatap ke arah Izaya, lalu memakainya kembali. Wajahnya terus menunduk.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Izaya-kun."

"Tidak masalah..kita kan teman."

_Ya, kami berteman._

_Hanya teman ya? Andai bisa lebih dari itu. Ah..apa yang kupikirkan? Aku tidak boleh egois, tidak mungkin dia akan menyukai orang sepertiku._

"Kenapa diam di sana? Kalau kita tidak bergegas, kita akan terlambat. Yah..walau sekarang berangkatpun sudah pasti terlambat," ujar Izaya seraya berjalan santai mendahului Naruto.

Naruto melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya.

"Eh..? Sudah jam delapan lebih?" teriak Naruto panik.

"Tenang saja..aku punya rencana."

Naruto berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah Izaya yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Merekapun berangkat bersama.

"Rencana?" tanya Naruto membeo.

"Ya. Asal kau percaya padaku, kau bisa datang ke sekolah tanpa mendapat hukuman. Dan satu hal lagi.."

Izaya menghentikan ucapannya.

"A, apa..?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan _suffix_ -kun," pinta Izaya dengan senyuman menawan menghiasi wajahnya.

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Saphire bertemu ruby. Seolah terhipnotis, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Izaya. Tak terasa mereka berdua telah berada di depan pintu gerbang Raira Gakuen. Sayangnya pintu gerbang itu telah tertutup. Mereka terlambat.

"Kita terlambat..," gumam Naruto lirih, terlihat guratan kecewa di wajahnya.

Izaya menyeringai.

"Ikuti aku," perintahnya singkat.

Izaya berjalan menuju area samping sekolahnya. Kebetulan tempat itu hanyalah jalanan biasa yang sepi yang berbatasan langsung dengan dinding pembatas Raira Gakuen. Izaya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Naruto menatapnya tidak mengerti.

_Sepertinya aman_, pikir Izaya dalam hati.

"Naru-chan, cepat naik ke atas punggungku," perintahnya singkat.

"Eh? Ke, kenapa aku ha-harus melakukannya?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

Muncul semburat pink pada wajahnya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya dari Izaya.

"Untuk memanjat tembok pembatas. Kalau kau tidak naik ke atas punggungku, kau tidak akan bisa melompatinya," jelas Izaya.

Naruto memperhatikan dinding pembatas itu. Cukup tinggi untuk Naruto lompati tanpa adanya alat bantuan.

"Kalau kita melompatinya dari depan, penjaga sekolah pasti melihat kita. Satu-satunya tempat yang tidak akan terlihat dari depan, dari ruang guru, dan juga dari arah belakang hanyalah tempat ini. Strategis kan?" lanjutnya.

_Itu benar.. Tapi.._

"Sudahlah..tidak apa-apa. Ayo, naik sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya."

Dengan terpaksa (baca: mau tapi malu) Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Izaya yang berjongkok di depan tembok pembatas itu. Naruto meletakkan kedua kakinya di antara kedua kepala Izaya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memegangi kedua kaki Naruto supaya si pemuda pirang tidak terjatuh kala dia berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok.

Deg..deg..deg..

Naruto meremas dadanya. Jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan kencang saat dia bersama dengan Izaya. Wajahnya memanas. Wajahnya yang tadi merona, menjadi semakin memerah. Kalau dibandingkan dengan buah apel, mungkin wajahnya itu sudah melebihi merahnya buah apel. How cute! Kedua tangan berkulit karamel itu meraih dinding pembatas bagian atas. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha untuk melompatinya. Setidaknya dia bisa duduk di atas dinding pembatas itu. Selanjutnya tinggal melompat turun melalui cabang pohon yang kebetulan terjulur keluar dinding pembatas. Diapun berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di atas tanah.

Setelah Naruto berhasil melompati dinding pembatas itu. Kini giliran Izaya. Izaya mengatur jaraknya dengan dinding pembatas untuk menciptakan suatu lompatan. Setelah memperkirakan jaraknya sudah cukup jauh, Izaya berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memanjat dinding pembatas itu dengan cekatan. Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada dinding bagian atas lalu dengan cepat dia melompat turun ke bawah. Izaya mendarat dengan kedua kakinya tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Izaya..? Bagaimana kau melompati dinding itu?" tanya Naruto heran ketika melihat Izaya telah berada di belakangnya.

"Aku seorang ahli parkour," jawab Izaya singkat.

"Hebat.."

_Izaya memang orang yang hebat.. Aku jadi semakin menyukainya._

Merekapun berjalan menuju gedung sekolah bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Kedua mata itu menatap mereka dengan tajam, terutama pada Naruto. Raut tidak suka terpancar dari kedua matanya.

_Uzumaki Naruto. Akan kubalas kau._

**[_END FLASHBACK_]**

.

.

Cahaya sang mentari perlahan menyelinap melali celah-celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Cahayanya yang lembut menyinari kepala si pemuda pirang di kamar itu. Sepertinya hangatnya sang mentari pagi yang menyapanya itu sedikit mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

"Eeng..uuh..," erang Naruto seraya menutupi cahaya yang kebetulan mengenai tepat pada bagian mata kanannya.

_Sudah pagi_..ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu menampakan kedua bola matanya yang seindah langit biru musim semi. Sesekali Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya. Menyesuaikan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada di kamar itu. Dia ingat dia tidak sedang berada di kamarnya. Dia ingat dia berada di kamar Izaya. Ditolehkan kepalanya melihat sang pujaan hati yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. Perlahan Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekat ke arah Izaya. Diusapnya perlahan rambut hitam Izaya.

_Lembut.. Lembut sekali.._

"Tadi..aku bermimpi tentang kejadian saat kau menolongku melompati pagar. Rasanya menyenangkan saat mengingatnya." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur Izaya? Apa kau sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, apa yang sedang kau mimpikan? Adakah aku di dalam mimpimu?" tanya Naruto pada sosok di sampingnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Naruto. Membasahi pipi kirinya.

_Aku memang cengeng. Padahal aku sudah membalaskan dendammu Izaya, tapi aku masih saja ingin menangis._

"Hei, Izaya..kau tidak sedang hibernasi kan? Sekarang bukan musim dingin. Jadi kumohon padamu cepatlah sadar. Aku merindukan tawamu, aku merindukan suaramu, dan aku juga merindukan senyumanmu. Kami-sama..kumohon, buatlah Izaya tersadar.."

"Ting..tong.. Ting..tong.."

Terdengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Naruto menghapus air matanya supaya tidak membekas. Diapun keluar dari kamar Izaya dan menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu. Nampak sosok Shinra di depan pintu.

"Shinra! Arigato kau sudah mau datang. Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu," ucap Naruto dengan ceria.

"Bukan masalah, Izaya juga sahabatku. Jadi hal ini tidak merepotkan. Toh aku sedang senggang," papar Shinra tenang seraya memasuki apartment Naruto.

Kedua mata hitam di balik kacamatanya menangkap bekas air mata yang diusap Naruto tadi di pipi kirinya. Shinra menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau habis menangis kan?" tanya Shinra _to-the-point_.

"Ah..bukan apa-apa. Tadi ada debu yang masuk ke mataku," jawab Naruto bohong.

"Haah.." Shinra menghela nafas berat. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Naruto. Katakan ada apa."

"Hahaha..," tawa NAruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya ang tidak gatal. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Shinra tahu Naruto hanya berpura-pura tegar.

_Dasar keras kepala_..kata Shinra dalam hati.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam kamar Izaya. Shinra segera memeriksa keadaan Izaya. Sementara itu Naruto membuka gorden kamar Izaya dan mengambil sepotong piyama ganti untuk Izaya.

"Menurutmu, kapan Izaya akan sadarkan diri?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Harusnya satu-dua hari ini dia sudah sadaran diri. Luka-lukanya juga sudah sembuh," jawab Shinra seraya mengambil secangkir kopi yang disediakan Naruto di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Semoga dia cepat sembuh..aku sedih melihatnya terbaring lemah seperti ini."

"Naruto, kau.."

"Uugh.."

Terdengar erangan dari arah tempat tidur Izaya. Kedua mata Naruto dan Shinra segera teralih ke sana. Kedua mata merah ruby Izaya terbuka. Mengerjap-kerjap beberapa kali. Sepertinya pandangannya masih kabur. Sontak Naruto dan Shinra segera menghampirinya. Tangan putih Izaya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Mungkin terlalu lama tidur berdampak pada kepalanya. Perlahan dia mencoba untuk mendudukan diri.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu Izaya. Kau masih lemah," cegah Shinra sembari membantu Izaya untuk duduk.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Izaya.

"Tiga hari," jawab Shinra singkat.

"Lama juga ya. Hahaha..kalian pasti mengkhawatirkanku," tebaknya tepat sasaran.

"Izaya..!" seru Naruto seraya menerjang Izaya dengan pelukannya. "Yogatta..(_syukurlah.._) Yogatta..yogatta.."

_Arigato, Kami-sama_..ucap Naruto dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Moshi-moshi..! Hontou ni gomen nasai (_ _) lama gak di-update..<p>

Masa2 ke'malas'anku tiba2 muncul. Jadi tiba2 gak semangat bwt nulis fic apapun, jadinya terbengkalai..

Gomen nasai, Minna-san..

Tapi untuk selanjutnya akan kuusahakan untuk cepat update-annya.

Aku gak mau mengecewakan readers-ku soalnya.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan _review please.._

Review kalian mempengaruhi jalan cerita Secret Crush

Jadi, sekali lagi.. _Review Please.._


End file.
